Double me or Cheater?
by xToffiee
Summary: Karin dreamed weird with a girl who looked like her. When she wakes up, she sees that girl. It's a other Karin from the future. The real Karin, has to change the future KazunexKarinxJin
1. The girl'  Ayamechan?

__

**xToffiee: **Here am I!  
**Kazune: **So?  
**xToffiee: **I can make stories about you guys!  
**Karin: ***puke*  
**Kazune: **Karin?  
**Karin: **I am puking because of that story of hers!  
**xToffiee: **Sorry... Kazune?  
**Kazune: **Got it! xToffiee doesn't own Kamichama Karin or any characters.

**

* * *

**

**Karin's dream;**  
''Hmm… Where am I?'' Karin looked around to see what was happening, but it all was dark.  
''You are with me'' said a voice.  
''Okay, and who is 'me?''' Karin asked in a sarcasticly voice.  
''I am the other you. I look like you. Do you understand?'' said the other 'Karin'  
''Okay, and why are you bothering me while I am asleep?'' Karin asked.  
''Karin! Wake up!'' screamed Kazune.  
''Kazune-kun?'' Karin looked around.  
''Just wake up!'' said the other Karin.  
**End Karin's dream.******

She then widened her eyes and looked to the girl. She looked like her.

_'Who is she? Where did she come from? Is she a sister of me? Why does she looks like me? Why am I asking this to myself?' _

Karin looked over for Kazune, but he wasn't here anymore. Then she noticed a little paper. She grabbed at it and it read:

_To: Karin._

Karin, you dumbass! You didn't wake up, so I was starting to get worried. So I sayd to our school that you're sick. You're going to pay Hanazono Karin!

-Kazune.

__

''Who are you?'' asked Karin.  
''I am the other you, didn't I tell you in you're dreams?'' The girl said.  
''Um.. Wait! How do you know about my dream?'' asked Karin angry.  
''Because I was in you're dreams dumbass'' said the girl.  
''You're talking to yourself! But, if Kazune-kun comes here, he then sees you and he start to freak out! I have something to do with you… But what? I know!'' Karin ran off and the other her was looking as if she was a freak.  
''Look! I got a wig!''

The wig was yellow colloured with a little blue.

''I'm not going to where those, do you have other?'' she asked.  
''Um, yeah. Just follow me'' Karin sayd dumbfounded. She walked over a closet with a lot of wigs in it.  
''Whoah…'' the other Karin was amazed at how much Karin got of those wigs.  
''Just pick one, I will make a name for you…'' Karin said and walked out of the room.  
The other Karin picked a blue colored wig with two ponytails on each side. But then, she realized, that she had the same colour eyes as the other. She rushed over to her.  
''I have to get some other colour eyes and quick!'' she said and Karin grabbed a pair of lenses. The First one was pink, the second dark blue and the third was bright yellow. She looked at her hair and picked the blue one.

''And? Does it fit?'' she asked.  
''How kawaii? I wanna have that hair and eyes to!'' she said.  
''And, do you have a name?'' she asked.  
''Since I have a Greek name, I thought of… Ayame (Iris). How do you think of that?''  
''Cute'' said 'Ayame'  
''So, Ayame-chan, why are you here anyways?'' asked Karin.  
''Well, I came here for you and Kazune-kun and Jin-kun''  
''Why?''  
''Because, one: Jin-kun is deeply in love with you. Two: Micchi is gonna have a child with Himeka-chan and three: Kazune-kun is…'' she stopped.  
''What's with Kazune-kun?'' she asked.  
''He is… Going to… Die…'' she said with tears in her eyes.  
''You… Mean… He is dead in the future? How?''  
''I don't know, maybe he is killed by Glasses man? Anyways, I am here for you, to change the future''  
''Karin! I am home!'' she heard Kazune come upstairs.  
''Okay, you're last name is Jamyoin, got that?'' Karin asked nervously.  
''Okay!'' Ayame said.  
''Hey Karin-'' he was suprised to see Ayame here. ''Who is that Karin?''  
''Oh, this is Ayame Jamyoin! She was a good friend of mine in elemantry school''  
''Okay then. My name is Kazune Kujyou. Wait, can I see that ring of yours?'' Kazune asked.  
_  
'Don't worry Karin-chan, I have another ring than you. My ring is from Iris. Oh, by the way, we can read each mind' _she smiled.  
_'Really? Woah.. So, I can read the mind of Kazune-kun?' _she blushed bright pink.  
_'Yup'_

* * *

She rolled her eyes. She was happy that she didn't have to go to school. But was sad that she would not go out with Miyon. Then she thought about the girl. She walked out of her bed and walked to the other side of the bed. She looked at the girl. Suddenly, the girl widened her eyes and looked Karin very scary.Karin opened her eyes and looked around.  
_  
'Ah. There is a girl laying next to me. So what?_' Thought Karin.**xToffiee: **Review ^^ 


	2. Jinkun is going to live here?

'_Yup' _  
_'Wow, that is so awesome!' _Karin smiled back.

''So Ayame, do you wanna live here?'' asked Kazune.  
''Yeah, right…'' Ayame walked over to Karin and hugged her happily.  
''I am so glad that you are gonna live with us Ayame-chan!''  
''Me too!'' Ayame said.  
''Karin?'' asked Kazune.  
''Hmm?'' Karin walked over to Kazune ''Stay here Ayame-chan'' and followed Kazune.

''What is it Kazune-kun?'' asked Karin.  
''I… um… Do you mind if Kuga is going to live here?'' asked Kazune.  
''Why wouldn't I?''  
''Because, you know. He does a lot of perv things to you that I not accept"  
''Well, I can beat him up if he does that'' Karin said.


End file.
